Percy Jackson: El tridente de lo profundo
by fifi Di Angelox3
Summary: hace muchos años al principio de la era de los dioses, se perdio algo muy preciado por el dios del mar pero aun demasiados años despues no hace sido recuperado, no hasta ahora
1. Chapter 1: un nuevo verano

**Bueno hola a todos me presento yo soy Fifi Di Angelo y esta es mi primer historia de Percy Jackson, espero que les guste, tratare de actualizar cada lunes o sabado, tal vez la mayoria de las veces sea en sabado mas que nada. Esta historia se situa un año despues de el ultimo heroe del olimpo y la saga de Heroes Del Olimpo, por el momento no se llevara a cab(al menos aqui).**

**DISCLAMER: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo algunos extras agregados por mi.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: un Nuevo verano

-Percy PoV-

Al fin otro año escolar ha terminado, eso significa solo me da una gran noticia. Es tiempo de volver al campamento mestizo. Al fin volveré a ver a mis amigos.

Me alegre que haya más profecías extrañas que nos hagan perder campistas como hace un año, eso si que fue una gran pérdida ya que la mayoría eran grandes amigos míos. Bueno dejemos de pensar en eso y entremos a casa.

-Hola mama –dije entrando por la puerta del departamento

-Hola Percy, estamos en la cocina –contesto mi madre

-Hola Percy –dijo dijo ahora Paul

-Hola Paul, estaré en mi habitación arreglando mis cosas –dije para dejar mi mochila en la entrada y pasar a mi cuarto. Tome una mochila del armario y metí una buena cantidad de ropa que cupiera dentro de ella, ya que no suelo usar mucho solo unos vaqueros y la playera del campamento con unos tenis. Cuando cerré mi mochila observe una foto en mi buro de Annabeth y yo hace un año tomada por Travis y Connor cuando Annabeth me dio el pastel de cumpleaños, no pude evitar sonreír al ver la foto y en ese momento entro mi madre

- ¿quieres que te lleve al campamento? –pregunto mi madre desde el marco de la puerta

- No te preocupes por eso mama – conteste levantando la mirada –Blackjack me espera en la azotea

- Estas seguro hijo, Blackjack suele volar muy alto –contesto mi madre un tanto preocupada

- No te preocupes madre, se controlar a Blackjack –dije tomando mi mochila y yendo rumbo a las escaleras

- Me envías un mensaje iris cuando llegues, estaré en el departamento –dijo mi madre y para después subir las escaleras hasta la azotea

-_jefe –_dijo Blackjack – _pensé que no vendría_

- Ya estoy aquí, ten te traje cubos de azúcar –dije extendiendo la mano hacia el hocico del Pegaso y relincho de alegría

- _Muchas gracias jefe, ya es hora de irnos _–dijo y devoro los cubos de mis manos

- Vámonos Blackjack hacia el campamento mestizo –dije acomodándome en su lomo y el partió volando sobre Nueva York hasta llegar a Long Island y aterrizar en la playa

- Hola Percy –dijeron los hermanos Stoll volando, casi salto de miedo

- ¡chicos! Casi me caigo de Blackjack –dije ahora bajándome un poco asustado del su lomo

- Lo sentimos Percy – dijo Connor

- Si no queríamos asustarte –contesto ahora Travis

- No importa, pero podrían decirme ¿Por qué están volando? –pregunte para que Blackjack me interrumpiera

- _jefe ¿me puedo ir a comer?_ –me pregunto

- Si Blackjack tiene que haber comida en el establo –le dije para que el Pegaso desapareciera y continuara hablando con los chicos

- Bueno estos son regalos de papa nos dio un par hace unas semanas –dijo Travis para mostrarme sus tenis con alas

- Eso lo explica todo –dije rodando los ojos

- A si Annabeth te espera en su cabaña – dijo Connor para que salieran volando del lugar.

Corrí hasta la cabaña 6 y toque la puerta.

-Annabeth PoV-

Yo estaba en mi cabaña revisando unos planos de construcción para el Monte Olimpo, aun siendo un año después de la 2da titanomaquia sigo sin poder terminar. Este el último plano para poner en construcción. Estoy muy feliz que yo fuera la encargada de reconstruir el Olimpo es como un sueño.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta, no creo que sea alguno de mis hermanos ya que ellos JAMAS tocan la puerta. Me dirigí a abrir la puerta

-¡Percy! –No evite saltar a su cuello y abrazarlo –estoy feliz de que llegaras –dije sin soltarlo

- Yo también estoy muy feliz de que llegaras –dije sin soltarlo

- Yo también estoy feliz de verte Annabeth –dijo abrazándome por la cintura

- Que bueno que encuentro a mis dos mejores amigos juntos –escuche la voz de Grover detrás de nosotros

- Grover, amigo, ¿Cómo estás? –dijo Percy saludándolo

- Hola compañero –contesto Grover

- Hola Grover – conteste feliz

- Hola Annabeth –dijo agitando un poco mi cabello

- Basta Grover –dije riendo un poco

- Bien, chica lista ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me pregunto Percy

- Pues acabo de revisar los últimos planos del Olimpo – dije y pude notar que había una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

- Pues ya que terminaste de revisar los últimos planos te gustaría ir a un picnic en la orilla del rio – dijo Percy con una sonrisa seductora

- Sabes que no está permitido traer comida de afuera al campamento –conteste con una risita

- Chicos sigo aquí y esto es incomodo –dijo Grover interrumpiendo

- Lo siento Grover, si quieres puedes ir por Enebro y es una cita doble – dijo Percy

- A ella le encantaría –dijo Grover para después salir corriendo felizmente rumbo al bosque

- Entonces, ¿Qué dices chica lista? –volvió a preguntarme

- Ya te dije que está prohibido –conteste con un poco de lastima en mi voz

- No si tengo a los hermanos Stoll conmigo –dijo haciendo un bailecito con sus manos

- Esta bien –conteste con una sonrisa

- Bien, nos vemos en le puño de Zeus a las 6:00, luego le digo a Grover –contesto Percy besando mi frente

-Percy PoV-

Bien será una cita doble, tengo que arreglar las cosas para las 6:00. Así que me dirigí hacia la cabaña 11 para hablar con los Stoll.

-Hey chicos –dije cuando llegue a su puerta

- Hola de nuevo Percy, te podemos ayudar en algo –dijo Travis recargado en el marco de la puerta

- Si necesito que consigan todo para un picnic a la orilla del rio, seriamos, Annabeth, Grover, Enebro y yo así que todo debe de ser perfecto –dije tan emocionado por el picnic con Annabeth

- cuenta con nosotros – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- bien los espero en el rio a cuarto alas seis, confió en ustedes –dije para salir corriendo rumbo a mi cabaña. En el camino me encontré con Grover y le conté donde nos veríamos

Al llegar a mi cabaña como solo era un picnic decidí ponerme una playera polo azul y una chamarra negra encima con unos vaquero y tenis, arregle un poco mi cabello y me fui rumbo al lago. Al llegar los Stoll hicieron una cosa muy sencilla pero se veía muy bien era una manta de cuadros rojos con blanco y cojines color gris pálido, una canasta de paja con platos y cubiertos alrededor, unas cuantas flores regadas y supuse que algún hijo de Deméter o de afrodita habían ayudado. Todo el lugar lo cubría una ligera manta transparente verde con unas cuantas flores rosadas y blancas

- Chicos les quedo muy bien el lugar –dije atravesando la manta

-Gracias Percy, Kate y Lacy nos ayudaron un poco con la decoración –dijo Connor

-Enserio pues les quedo excelente –dije terminando de admirar el gran trabajo

-Muchas gracias –contestaron – ahora nos vamos que ya van a ser las 6:00

-Cierto, muchas gracias chicos les debo una –dije esto y mis amigos desaparecieron por el aire y llego Grover con Enebro. Grover traía sus piernas de cabra denudas, con una chaqueta café claro y Enebro un vestido verde fuerte sin mangas hasta las rodillas.

-Hola hermano –dijo Grover tomando asiento seguido de Enebro y en eso llego Annabeth, se veía hermosa, con un vestido corto de color blanco con mangas caídas y su cabello trenzado de lado. Por un momento me recordó a Calipso, ¿Qué será de ella ahora?

-Te vez hermosa –dije acercándome a ella

-Gracias Percy, tu también te vez bien –me contesto y la invite a sentarse

-Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí –dije abriendo la canasta – bueno hay enchiladas para Grover –dije entregándole sus enchiladas

-¡Enchiladas! –grito Grover contento a lo que Enebro rio un poco

-Okeey, bueno encontramos una ensalada de frutas para Enebro –

-Gracias Percy –dijo Enebro tomando el plato

-Y un par de hamburguesas con queso para la señorita y para mi –dije y Annabeth tomo la hamburguesa y paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja

-Muchas gracias –me contesto y en eso se escucho un grito y un golpe en seco y apareció una ninfa muy agitada

-¡Enebro! –llego gritando la ninfa

-¿Qué pasa Calisia? –dijo preocupada

-Una chica cayó del cielo y está muy desorientada –dijo preocupada y los cuatro nos paramos para ver qué pasaba

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunte a la chica y me sorprendió el gran parecido que tenia con una persona muy cercana a mí, con su cabello negro rizado y su tono de piel un poco bronceado

-¿En dónde estoy? –pregunto la cica entre abriendo los ojos

-Estas en el campamento mestizo –le conteste

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto ahora Annabeth

-Shana – fue lo único que dijo la chica para después desvanecerse

_~fin del primer capítulo~_


	2. Chapter 2: La chica del cielo

**hola de nuevo aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de el tridente perdido, se que algunas lectoras les avise que pondría el capitulo ayer pero pues se me complico el asunto ya que no estaba en mi casa así que decidí publicarlo hoy lo mas temprano que pude, gracias por los comentarios y les agradezco demasiado que lean esto DISCLAIMER: Percy jackson no me pertenecen todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Rick Riordan a excepción**

* * *

** de algunos que agregue yo.**

Capitulo 2: La chica del cielo

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto Annabeth

-Shana –fue lo único que dijo antes de desvanecerse

-Calisia, nos puedes decir ¿lo que paso exactamente? –pregunto Enebro. Jamás había visto a Calisia por el campamento y a simple vista era una ninfa muy guapa con su cabello verde liso y sus ojos caoba sinceramente es hermosa, pero ese no es el caso

-Pues yo estaba a la orilla del agua junto con Evie y pues escuchamos un grito y corrimos a ese lugar y estaba esta chica un poco desorientada y como me dijiste que estarías ahí pues fui por ti y ahora se desmayo –dijo Calisia haciendo un montón de ademanes

-Bien tenemos que llevarla a la casa grande –dije tomándola en mis brazos y poniéndome de pie, por alguna extraña razón, yo sentía que debía protegerla, algo dentro de mi me dijo que no era la primera vez que la veía pero ahora es diferente con su cabello largo y rizado y su túnica blanco con celeste, pero ya la conocía, no se de donde, no se porque pero se que es verdad.

Nos dirigimos todos juntos a la casa grande, note un poco de preocupación en la cara de Annabeth pero yo jamás la cambiaria por nadie, ella es la persona indicada para mi.

Llegamos a la casa grande y Quirón estaba en la entrada con el señor D.

-¿Qué paso chicos? –pregunto Quirón en su forma de centauro y una playera del campamento extremadamente grande

-Pues estábamos en el bosque y de repente escuchamos un ruido y nos encontramos a esta chica en el piso –dijo Enebro alterada

-Bueno será mejor llevarla adentro y llamar a algún hijo de Apolo para que nos ayude con los cuidados –dijo Quirón tomando a Shana en sus brazos y llevándola adentro, afortunadamente una hija de Apolo llevaba un poco de néctar a al enfermería

-¡Jane! –dije casi gritando para que se detuviera

-Si Percy –contesto con una sonrisa

-Quirón te necesita allá adentro ahora –dije y ella asintió entrando a la casa grande

-Annabeth Pov-

Nunca había visto a Percy tan alterado por una persona que ni siquiera conoce, pero bueno, después de que Jane entro nosotros hicimos lo mismo, observamos como Jane le puso una venda en la muñeca derecha y le dio un poco de néctar para ver si con eso despertaba, pero no resulto

-Yo digo que tal vez necesita un poco de descanso ya que al parecer la caída fue dura –dijo Jane –pero bueno, me voy tengo practica de tiro con arco –continuo para irse corriendo a las practicas

-¡Adiós Jane! –grite al ver como la chica se alejaba

-Bien, déjenla descansar y cuando despierte veremos que dice –nos dijo Quirón sacándonos de la casa grande así que decidí ir a practicar un poco con la espada, no me gusta mucho utilizarla, ya que prefiero el cuchillo pero se que Percy estará ahí

-Percy, ¿quieres ir a practicar espada con migo? –dije para poder ir juntos

-Claro, necesito despejarme un poco –dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano. Caminamos hacia el campo de practica e hicimos un pequeño duelo, el cual yo gane y sospecho queme dejo ganar pero prefiero no decir nada.

-Buena pelea sesos de alga -dije dejando la espada en el piso para poder sentarme y el hizo lo mismo

-Digo lo mismo chica lista –dijo para poner su brazo el rededor de mí y tuvo que llegar Drew a arruinar todo

-Lamento interrumpir –dijo poniéndose entre los dos ¡DIOSES! Como odio a esa hija de Afrodita –solo vengo a decir que ya va a ser la hora de la cena y pues Quirón se enojaría si ustedes no van –dijo tomando la mano de Percy y acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho

-Si, ya nos vamos –dije poniéndome de pie y agarrando la mano de Percy para irnos

-Annabeth, ¿estas bien? –pregunto Percy extrañado

-¡Si de maravilla, como me encanta que una hija de Afrodita coquetee con mi novio! –Grite completamente enojada –y no parece molestarte

-¿Quién Drew?, ella siempre es así, y simplemente no le tomo importancia –dijo Percy – no debes preocuparte, tu eres la única para mi –al terminar de hablar no pude evitar abrazarlo fuertemente – Annabeth-

-Mande- dije aferrándome mas a su camisa

-No nada –dijo y me abrazo por la espalda con una mano –mejor hay que irnos – Avanzamos por el campamento hasta llegar al área del comedor, nos formamos por cabañas y Percy se fue a sentar solo, ya después entramos y nos sentamos como acostumbramos.

Como ahora había mas cabañas era un bullicio total aun que todo era mas divertido

-Percy PoV-

Al entrar al comedor salude a unos cuantos de mis compañeros y pude observar que Shana se encontraba en la mesa con Quirón y el señor D., al parecer contándoles su historia. Llego el momento de la ofrenda

-_Por favor padre yo se que tienes una respuesta a lo de Shana_ –no se porque pero yo sabia que el tenia algo que ver con ella. Volví a mi asiento para comer, es un poco triste estar solo pero las reglas no se pueden romper.

Al terminar de cenar, todavía quedaba tiempo para el toque de queda y fui caminando hacia donde estaba Annabeth y cuando llegué con ella Quirón apareció

-Chicos, que bueno que los encuentro- dijo Quirón y pude ver que Shana estaba a su lado

-¿Qué paso Quirón? –dijo Annabeth

-Bien, ya que nuestra nueva compañera despertó quiero que ustedes le muestren el campamento –dijo Quirón amablemente –Shana ellos son Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase

-Bien, volveremos antes del toque de queda –dio Annabeth y Shana camino junto a nosotros y primero le enseñamos las cabañas –Bueno esta es la cabaña 1, correspondiente a Zeus, dios de los cielos y el trueno –dijo Annabeth

-Rey del Olimpo junto con Hera –continúo Shana

-Si, bueno no se necesita decir de quien es la cabaña 2 es más que obvio –dijo Annabeth y seguimos con las demás cabañas para después pasar al campo de entrenamiento

-bueno aquí se practica tiro con arco y por allá es la lucha con espadas –dije señalando los lugares

-¡Que bien!, tengo muchas ganas de practicar con la espada –dijo Shana emocionada, algo que me sorprendió

-¿tu practicas espada? –Annabeth me gano la pregunta

-Si, Amm… este no es le mejor lugar para decirlo –dijo lo ultimo como un susurro y de repente se escucho una risa que se fue con el viento -¡Grey! –dijo Shana y una aurae apareció de la nada

-¡Shana!, que bueno que te encuentro, ya que tengo mucho que contarte –dijo Grey muy emocionada, creo que es una aurae muy hiperactiva

-Bueno, Grey, ellos son mis nuevos amigos ¿Anna…beth y Per…cy? –dijo algo confundida

-Hola, Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón –dije también con una sonrisa

-Shana PoV-

Estoy feliz de que Grey este aquí, ya que no conozco a nadie salvo a Percy y Annabeth y estoy feliz de que no se me olvidaran sus nombres

-Bueno, yo soy Grey, aurae, mejor amiga de Shana desde siempre –dijo Grey revoloteando como siempre lo ha hecho

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –pregunte extrañada ya que mi plan no era este

-Pues me dijeron en el Olimp… -tuve que taparle la boca antes de que terminara de hablar ya que había omitido ese mínimo detalle

-Amm… Shana ¿Qué iba a decir Grey? Y ¿Por qué le tapaste la boca? –me pregunto Percy

-Pues, chicos, hay un pequeño detalle que no les he dicho –hice una pequeña pausa, sabia que el secreto no duraría pero no pensé que tan poco tiempo –pues la verdad es que vengo del Olimpo –

-FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO-


	3. Chapter 3: Un misterioso pasado

**Ok yo se que diran: Porque no subiste el capitulo pasado. y lo siento pero tuve muchas cosas pendientes en estas dos semanas y no termine el capitulo pero ya lo termine y pues ya lo subi (después de una semana de retraso Cx ) pero lo siento mucho y como dicen por ahí mas vale tarde que nunca :D así que ya no los interrumpo y aquí esta el capitulo 3**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Un misterioso pasado **

-bueno chicos hay algo que no les he dicho –hice una pequeña pausa, sabia que el secreto no duraría, pero no pensé que se sabría tan pronto – Pues la verdad chicos es que…yo… vengo del Olimpo

-Shana PoV-

Tenia que contarles, ahora no puedo guardar secretos, ya que son las únicas personas que conozco aquí y tal vez me puedan ayudar a saber quien soy exactamente.

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿Cómo es eso de que vienes del Olimpo? –me pregunto Percy un poco perdido y extrañado

-Pues si es la verdad yo desde muy pequeña he vivido en el Olimpo –conteste esperando que me creyeran

-Entonces ¿eres una diosa menor? –pregunto Annabeth, quisiera decir que si pero seria mentir

-No soy una semidiosa como ustedes –dije un poco perdida

-Bien, entonces ¿sabes quien es tu padre o madre divino? –pregunto Annabeth

-No, de hecho no, jamás me dijeron eso, tampoco se quien es mi padre o madre mortal –dije haciendo una pausa – lo único que se es mi nombre y mi cumpleaños, con respecto a mi vida mortal –

-eso debe de ser malo –dijo Annabeth

-Lo bueno es que me tiene a mi –dijo Grey apareciendo de la nada

-¿Qué no te habías ido? –dijo Percy con una mirada asustada

-Soy un espíritu de viento, voy y vengo cuando quiero, en otras palabras un espíritu libre –dijo Grey volando de un lado a otro

-Bien, bien, bien, ya me perdí –dijo Percy confundido y vi como Annabeth volteo los ojos

-Mejor les cuento mi historia completa –dije sentándome en una roca y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Ya con todos sentados invoque un mensaje iris con mi historia, algo como un DVD

-Flashback-

Todo empezó hace 16 y medio en un hospital de Nueva York, una señora daba a luz a una niña la cual llevaron a los cuneros, unos minutos después una figura encapuchada llego tomo a la bebe en brazos y salió del hospital hasta y camino hasta llegar al Empire State, subieron al elevador y salieron en el piso 6OO

-¡¿Qué hace esa niña aquí¡? –Se escucho una voz de un hombre enojado

-No puede quedarse abajo tiene una misión diferente –la figura encapuchada hablo pero su voz era difícil de distinguir si era de hombre o de mujer

-Es cierto lo he visto en predicciones –se escucho una tercera voz de hombre

-Bien se puede quedar, mas no puede saber de quien es hija –dijo otra vez la primera voz ya un poco calmada

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –contesto la figura encapuchada –pero no quiero que los demás la desprecien, solo les pido que la instrullan como si fuera una de sus hijos

-¿Quién a favor? –pregunto la primera voz y se vieron alzadas todas las manos.

Se podían ver imágenes de una pequeña niña caminando entre flores al parecer sus primeros pasos ya que se cayo a los dos pasos

-¡Shana, sal de ahí! –se vio a una señora enojada y la niña se fue gateando.

Se volvió a ver a la misma niña un par de años mas grande jugando con una especie de cosa voladora pequeña

-¡Grey, dame mi moño! –gritaba divertida la pequeña mientras corría tras la aurae

-Alcanzame Shana –decia Grey con un pequeño moño celeste en sus manos y Shana choco contra una mesa y se escucho un sonido de algo rompiéndose, vieron el jarrón favorito de Hera en el piso hecho pedazos

-Oops –dijo shana y Grey la tomo de las manos para salir volando

Se salto el tiempo hasta que la niña cumplió seis años u recibió una caja con un arco y flechas acompañadas por una pequeña espada

-Gracias Ares –dijo la niña

-Ahora el mio Shana –dijo Afrodita, la niña tomo un regalo color de rosa y lo abrió

-Gracias Afrodita- dijo la niña sacando unas sandalias color plata de la caja. Y así continuaron viendo recuerdos a cerca de la vida de la muchacha, de su primer vuelo en pegaso llamado Buttercup y como llego al campamento

-Fin del Flashback-

-Asi fue como llegaste al campamento –dijo Annabeth

-Si, fui perseguida por una furia al salir a pasear con Buttercup y la daño un poco, perdimos el control y cai aquí pero no se donde callo Buttercup –dije y en ese momento se escucho una campana

-Bueno eso fue el toque de queda si que tenemos que irnos a las cabañas en este instante, ¿sabes donde te quedaras Shana? –dijo Percy y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a las cabañas

-Pues dijo que me quedara en una habitación en la casa grande –conteste poniendo mi dedo índice en mi barbilla

-Pues bien nos veremos en la mañana –dijo Annabeth y cada quien se fue por un diferente rumbo

-Percy PoV-

Cada quien nos fuimos a las cabañas y me quede pensando acerca de Shana, como porque los dioses habían llegado a esa conclusión y porque ni siquiera le pudieron decir que era su padre mortal. Casi toda la noche estuve despierto pensando lo mismo así que me levante tome un dracma del fondo del pozo de mi cuarto y abri la ventana, aun en la noche la luz de luna es suficiente para formar un arcoíris. Decidi llamar a mi mama ya que no lo había hecho en todo el día

-Percy, sabes que horas son –dijo mi madre con cara de dormida

-lo siento mama pero tenia que hablar contigo, paso una cosa muy extraña hoy en el campamento – dije y mi mama parecía un poco mas despierta

-¿Qué paso Percy, todo bien? –pregunto mi madre un poco asustada

-Si, solo que Annabeth, Grover, su novia y yo estábamos en el bosque y de repente una chica callo del cielo y podía jurar que era muy parecida a ti –dije y mi mama parecía un poco nerviosa

-Asi Percy, pues que extraño no –dijo mi mama pero note que ahora si estaba nerviosa

-Estas, bien mama –dije al ver las expresiones de mi mama

-Asi Percy, que te hace pensar que no, sabes tengo mucho sueño, así que saludame a todos en le campamento adiós Percy –dijo mi mama muy alterada y se corto la imagen, decidí recostarme y me quede dormido por fin.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y me fui a tomar un baño y después pase al comedor a desayunar y me encontré con Annabeth hablando con Shana

-Hola chicas, buenos días- dije sentándome a un lado de Annabeth

-Buenos días Percy –dijo Annabeth dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días –dijo Shana con una sonrisa, hoy traía puesta una playera del campamento con unos shorts de mezclilla y todavía tria la venda en la mano

-Y bien, han hecho algo interesante hoy –dije poniendo mi dos manos sobre la mesa

-Pues de hecho si, Buttercup apareció en la mañana y esta en los establos, al parecer se lastimo un ala pero no es nada grabe –dijo Shana un poco entusiasmada, yo sentiría lo mismo si a BlackJack le pasara lo mismo

-Si quieres podemos ir a verlo, para que verifiques su mejora –dijo Annabeth, y si Shana estaba feliz, ahora estaba mucho mas

-Claro –dijo y nos tomo a mi a Annabeth de la mano y nos arrastro casi a los establos

-Hola nena –dijo Shana y el pegaso se levanto y ella le acarició la nariz

-_Shana que bueno, que estas bien, tenia miedo que te pasara algo_ –dijo Buttercup y Shana le sonrió

-Yo también estoy feliz de que estés bien Buttercup, no deje de pensar en ti en toda la noche –dijo Shana, lo que me sorprendió ya que logro entender todo lo que el pegaso dijo –mira te traje un poco de mantequilla, yo se que te encanta

-¡Mantequilla! Gracias Shana eres lo mejor –dijo Buttercup y Shana rio un poco

-Espera Shana ¿tu entiendes lo que Buttercup te dice? –pregunte extrañado

-Si, porque no lo haría –ella dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Es porque no todos los entienden solo los hijos de… -dije pero Quiron llego muy espantado

-¿Qué ocurre Quiron porque estas tan alterado? –pregunto Annabeth

-Es Nico acaba de llegar y se esta ahogando –dijo muy atareado y Annabeth hizo un además y Shana y ella se subieron a Buttercup y salieron galopando y yo subí en Quiron y nos fuimos galopando hasta el bosque

-FIN DEL TRERCER CAPITULO-

* * *

**espero que les alla gustado y pues dejen sus comentarios ya que solo son las mismas tres que comentan así que espero al menos un comentario mas en esta semana :) los quiero 3**


	4. Chapter 4: La profecía

**Hola chicos el capítulo honesta semana es algo corto pero bueno les prometo que el siguiente capítulo está un poco más largo aquí les dejo el capítulo **

* * *

Capitulo 4: la profecía

-Percy PoV-

-Es Nico acaba de llegar y se esta ahogando –dijo Quiron muy atareado y Annabeth hizo un ademan y Shana y ella se subieron a Buttercup y salieron galopando y yo subí en Quiron y nos fuimos galopando hasta el bosque

(Para aclarar Nico tendre 16 años por razones que sabrán después)

Al llegar se podía ver a Nico al fondo del lago luchando para salir pero algo lo sostenía, tal vez un alga o algo por el estilo. Lo segundo que vi fue a Shana lanzarse al agua.

-Shana PoV-

Al llegar al lugar donde Annabeth me había indicado, se divisaba una figura extraña bajo el agua siendo tomada por...¿una náyade?, pero se supone que son pacíficas, mi primer reacción fue lanzarme al agua

-Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto -se podía escuchar a la náyade decir mientras sostenía el pie del muchacho

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunte

-No, salvalo -dijo ella y me entrego la mano del chico y empece a nadar a la superficie pero, no se qué hice y el chico y yo salimos en una pequeña ola que nos dejo en el suelo. Al llegar u a dríada apareció alterada y se para a un lado de mi

-¡Nico! -dijo ella, creo haberla visto ayer que caí en el campamento. El chico al parecer llamado Nico empezó a toser y sacar el agua de sus pulmones

-¿Calisia? -dijo Nico abriendo los ojos y poniendo su mano en mi mejilla

-No, soy Shana -dije y la dríada se enojó al parecer conmigo por no ser la persona o planta, lo que sea que Nico viera. Nico era atractivo, sombrío, pero atractivo, creo que es de mi edad.

-Eh... Shana -dijo el apuntando a mi frente y pude ver un resplandor azul que emanaba de ella.

-Percy PoV-

Pude ver la marca de Poseidón en la frente de Shana, y algo me dijo que me acercara a ella. Al acercarme le puse mi mano en su hombro y sentí como aparecía en mi frente la marca de Poseidón como si me volvieran a reclamar. En eso llego Rachel, pero algo se veía extraño creo que era el oráculo y en eso empezó a decir:

-Del cielo vendrá

Aquella que esperan

Los gemelos del mar se unirán

Partirán con el sol

Y con la luna volverán

Recuperando lo robado

Que por su padre es anhelado -termino de de ir y se colapso como de costumbre

Al parecer esa profecía era de nosotros pero no sabía de que trataba, de repente Quiron hablo

-Salve, Oh Shana Jackson hija de los océanos -dijo Quiron pero me sorprendió ¿acaso dijo Shana Jackson?

-FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO-

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado hasta la próxima x3**


End file.
